Pandora's Vampire
by BelovedMikura
Summary: Pandora has no friends and is forever in her sisters shadow but wht happens when she meets a gorgeous stranger who is not what he seems. Will she be able to handle him? Will she be able to survive him?


**A/N: ****Hey guys what's up? I know, it has literally been years since I've updated. Well this isn't an update, it's a revised version of what I started I think back in '08 and haven't updated since May of last year. For those who are returning I suggest reading because I will make drastic changes to the story (most of you probably don't even remember what the story is about). **

**Anyway the reason for the writing it over is because frankly my writing sucked. Now looking back at the story I'm appalled by it—not by the story itself but how I presented it to you guys. So some spring cleaning is in order. Plus a lot of reviewers gave me some helpful tips and suggestions and I'm going to take them to heart. The chapters are embarrassingly short and details sparse, my grammar is horrid and there are glaringly obvious mistakes. There's a lot of work that is needed to be done with this.**

**Plus I'm bumping the rating to M. I'm not sure if I'll include the joining of two bodies **_**sensually**_** (lol)—I'm still debating on that—but the M rating will be for language and gruesomeness.**

**Sooooo…don't beat me for starting over *cowers in corner***

***Ignoring that up there* ^ For those who are knew to the story I hope you enjoy and the updates should come regularly since I'm pretty much just revising a story that is already written. (at least 19 chapters)**

**Now on to the story:**

****

_PANDORA'S VAMPIRE _

**Chapter One ****- First Time for Everything**

"Pandora." A voice sounded. "Pandora wake up." The voice was nagging me and I ignored it. In fact I buried my head more snugly into my arms. That action was followed by a huff.

"Pandora get you butt up NOW!"

Irritated I cracked my lids open to the unpleasant sight of my older sister of two minutes standing, Athena, above me with her hands on her hips. I had hoped that this day she would finally forget about the decree that our Dad made about us always walking home together—but no of course not. The golden girl _never_ disobeyed Daddy dearest.

"Come up sleepy head, we have to go, the bell ranged." Athena said and I resisted the urge to correct her use of the present tense of rang.

"The bell rung." I muttered, correcting her anyway.

"What?" Athena said turning back towards me.

"Nothing." I responded.

While we walked from my classroom and outside the school, repeatedly, a number of students avoided us. They didn't even try to hide it, they would just stop when they saw us coming and go the other way. Before, I had wished it was because everyone could see the true colors of my sister as I did but of course that wasn't the case.

"Why does everyone avoid us after school?" My sister asked me. "It's like we have the plague or something." She mused. My hand itched to just give her one good slap across her perfectly, pristine face. She acts—or maybe is—oblivious to everything. No one is coming near her because I'm here. She always asked the same question at least once a week whenever we walk home together.

My sister and I are Half-American and Half-Japanese. We're fraternal twins but polar opposites. My sister favors our mother more with her long blonde hair that she had perfectly done in lose curls. She was about 5'8 with an hourglass shape. Her eyes were the sky blue that my Dad always said reminded him of our Mom. Me on the other hand, I favored our Japanese Father more. My hair was a dull dark brown that always hung limply to the mid of my back. My eyes were a boring chestnut brown that Athena always liked to compare to hers. I was a tad shorter than Athena at 5'5 and skinnier. Even our cup sizes showed the differed—I was a light B to her heavy C.

In school the differences were more apparent. Athena was always surrounded by a gaggle of friends while I was the one who never strayed from her lonely spot in the corner, the one who never had a partner—a willing one in school. Athena was the athletic one; she was on the track team and in gymnastics. Me? I was the one could never find enough reasons to sit out in gym to the point that the gym teacher gave up on me and allowed me to do whatever I want. To top it off, Athena went nowhere without a smile and a sunny disposition. I on the other hand went nowhere without my antidepressants.

That was essentially the reason why we were being avoided. Athena's beauty couldn't even help me there.

"I swear what's wrong with people today!" Athena huffed as another person avoided us. My hand itched again but I ignored it. Maybe, just maybe Athena was pretending ignorance to protect my feelings….

_When hell freezes over._

I kept my head down as I walked by Athena who strutted like the world was her catwalk. Because were both close to broke and Dad hadn't given us any money we resorted to walking downtown to catch a bus home. By now Athena was talking loudly on her phone forcing me to tune it out with music. I was intent on my iPod screen when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to have my jaw literally drop to the floor.

A man stood before me. He had silver hair—which had to be dye of some sort—that was slicked back. His was pale though his lips were a soft pink color. Set above them were eyes the color of ice and just as cold. His face was smooth and he looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was tall, so tall that she came to her chest—but that was no incredible feat considering her height. He was slim, but not in the skinny lanky sense but that he worked out but to not to the extent that he would have clumpy muscles.

The black shirt under his worn leather jacket was proof enough.

I was completely tongue tied.

He said something but I didn't catch it because I still had my music pounding full blast. As if the earbuds burned me, I yanked them out, now able to hear the outside world. "Ex-excuse me, I…I didn't hear you." At least my voice came out a bit steady.

"I had said, 'May I know your name?'" He said in a soft voice that sent my heart soaring. His voice was melodic and hypnotizing and I found myself wanting him to say something again, _anything_.

"Your name?" He prompted.

He said something again but this time I blushed. I had just stood there staring at him as if I were a mentally challenged child.

I opened my mouth to speak but I wasn't the one to answer his question.

"My name's Athena." My sister purred with a flip of her hair and a shining smile, ready to charm the pants off of him literally as she moved between us.—not saying that my sisters a whore; I don't know about that part of her life. This guy would be like the countless others, lost to Athena's beauty.

The man returned her smile with one of his own which I must admit was stunning. "Athena? What a pretty name." My sister preened from his compliment. "But I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you." He then looked past her—actually maneuvered _around_ her to face me again, clearly want _my _name.

Athena's jaw dropped at about the same time as mine did.

No one, _no one_ _ever_ ignored Athena or outright dismissed her like that; especially for me.

I guess there was a first time for everything.

"I remembered asking for your name." He said again, clearly agitated at having asked three times without results but I couldn't believe he just did that. I looked at my sister and saw her face slowly morph from cheery teenage beauty queen to psychotic murderer.

_What the hell, just go with it._

"Um, P-P-Pan-Pandora." I finally got it out and my face was burned more at each stutter. I averted my eyes to his broad shoulder, not wanting to see his expression.

"What a unique name." He said and I braced myself for him to call my name ugly. They always say my names ugly.

"Pandora." He said it to himself. "I like it." My eyes snapped to his face and he grinned at me, showing a row of perfect pearly white teeth.

The man was breathtaking.

"You…you're very hot—good looking! Y…you know?" As soon as that left my lips I felt mortification set in and wished sincerely that a giant black hole would open up beneath me so I could plummet into my death.

"Oh really?" Amusement and delight shone bright in his eyes making them even more beautiful. "Why thank you." He then took my hand and lifted it to his lips. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do.

His lips pressed to the back of my hand briefly causing a shiver ran up my back.

Swooning seems like a pretty good idea right now.

"My names Ji—"

Suddenly I was yanked away from him. "H-Hey!" I yelled at Athena as she dragged me away from the man. "What are you doing?" I looked back at Jin and felt completely embarrassed at what he was witnessing.

Athena didn't even spare me a glance. "That guy is shady." She said through clenched teeth, and I saw the muscle jump in her jaw. "We should head home." Yeah right, she was just mad because someone picked me over her.

I took one look back at Jin and yanked away from Athena's hold. Startled she let go of me and then recovered with a "Pandora!" as I ran back to Jin. Most likely I would pay for that little show of rebellion later but at the moment I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I stopped in front of the man who still stood there, amusement now dominating his face. This guy just chose me over my sister. It might not have been that huge of a deal but to me it was; for someone to choose me over the golden goddess? I felt like doing a happy dance. I didn't, instead I gave the man a smile—well not a full one, it might have been a bit shy but it was still a smile.

"I didn't get your name." I said, the stutter gone from my voice though it was a bit quiet. I quickly glanced back to see that Athena was stumping her way back. I turned back to Jin and I almost did a double take as I almost ran smack dab into his lips. He was closer than before and his ice blue eyes bored into my own brown ones. His breath brushed my cheek as he said:

"Jin."

I could do nothing but stand there, my eyes stuck to his face, my whole body beyond the zone known as blushing. He was invading my personal space but for some reason I wasn't bothered by it. In fact my heart sprinted and my breath came out faster. I couldn't take my eyes from his and time seemed suspended as I stood there.

His brow creased in confusion for a second and then I was yanked back more forcefully and time came crashing back.

"We need to go!" Athena yelled this time, her arms locked around one of mine tightly. She wasn't giving me a chance to escape. This time I went obediently, having accomplished what I wanted. I turned around to wave bye at Jin but he was nowhere to be seen.

=/=

When we caught the bus, Athena sat all the way in the back, as far as from me as possible. Her face had gone back to a serene mask but her fists clenched everyone and again. Oh she was pissed and I couldn't find anything in myself to care; in fact a reveled in it. My mood had risen completely due to the one little encounter. I sat by the window in the middle in the bus, most likely with a smile one my face.

Who knew that one upping my sister was better than antidepressants?

Something flashed in my peripheral. I looked out the window to see a woman standing on the other side of the street looking at me. The bus had stopped at a red light so I was able to survey the woman. Her whole body was faced this way, and a blank expression dominated her features. She had long brown hair that was loosely curled with striking blue eyes and a face that you wouldn't call beautiful but handsome and striking as her eyes. She had high defined cheek bones and a full mouth with a mole just to the left of her nose. What really caught my eye were her clothes. She wore a dark brown cloak—an honest-to-God cloak over some white frilly dress that peaked out from under the cloak and through the opening of the cloak. A giant sapphire pendant hung around her neck.

Was no one seeing this? Peering at the other passengers, I deduced that no one was paying attention to the strangely dressed woman—not even the people who were looking out the window on her side, they just surveyed the street, not looking surprised or anything.

I looked back to the woman and she was there looking. Right. At. Me.

I felt the hair at the nape of my neck rise and I was getting a bad vibe. The woman mouthed something then took one step forward. Suddenly fear assaulted me out of nowhere and I began shivering. A yellow car suddenly turned onto the street and drove right in front of her.

She was gone when it passed.

I sucked a breath in like a fish and turned back to the front as the bus pulled up. She was just there; she couldn't have just disappeared like that. The yellow car was going way too fast for her to have jumped in or something impossible of that nature. There was nowhere for her to have hidden. It was just an empty grass lot behind her but she had disappeared as soon as the car stopped blocking my sight—like in those horror movies. No, those were ghosts; she couldn't have been a ghost. I wasn't seeing ghosts.

To remedy the way my thoughts were going, I slipped my ear buds in and cranked my iPod to full blast, hearing the wailing of Aerosmith blocked out all thoughts. I kept my eyes straight ahead forward so that I wouldn't be tempted to look out the window next to me and see anything else unwarranted. Just sitting next to the window seemed to be too much; I scooted over to the outside side. Unfortunately I did it at the wrong time as someone had gotten on the bus and was walking down the aisle. The guy gave me a dirty look as he pissed and I groaned inwardly.

I was antsy as I waited for the bus to get to our stop. I tapped my foot repeatedly until our stop came. When the bus rolled to a stop, I hoped out the seat quickly and off the bus in no time. I paid no mind to Athena and just hurried to the house. Being outside in the open didn't seem to help things. The outside seemed less welcoming and scarier. Irrational fear was choking me as I struggled with the door key, to our mini two-story Victorian styled house that was this sick color of green. When I was able to get into the house I closed the door behind me with a slam and hurried upstairs to my room. Once inside my room I closed my door and locked it.

I leaned against the door and took a deep steadying breath. The fear began to melt instantaneously, leaving me feeling foolish for my reaction. My room was brightly lit by the sun. My walls were covered with various posters of old school singers and bands, anime shows, and photographs of exotic places. Almost all of the light blue paint was covered. The TV was next on the wall with the door, on an entertainment stand, that housed a stereo system and an Xbox 360. A stack of games a DVDs stood next to the entertainment stand. My bookcase was on the adjacent wall, filled with science fiction novels and mysteries and compilations of poems. Adjacent to that wall sat my twin sized bed with the girly purple comforter. Above it was the only window in my room. The matching purple curtains were billowing around as a breeze blew in from the open window.

Without thinking I went to the window and slammed it shut, I lowered the blinds and closed them along with the curtains. When I finished I chastised myself.

"What are you so scared about?" I asked myself, thumping my head. There was nothing for me to be scared about. I didn't see anything. Yeah I didn't.

Despite that I stood from my bed and backed away from it. Maybe I should move my bed away from the window.

I shook my head, No! There was no reason to move to my bed. It's fine where it is. In fact I like that my bed was under the window. Whenever it got stuffy, all I had to do was open the window and I would be good. The wind would touch me as soon as I opened the window. So the bed should stay there—

My attention was snagged by a white piece of folded paper fluttering down to the ground. I picked it up when I heard my dad yell my name. I placed the paper on the entertainment stand and hurried downstairs.

"PANDORA!" Dad yelled and I followed the voice to our tiny kitchen. "Get down here now!"

I faltered before entering the kitchen. Did I do something wrong? It crossed my mind that maybe I should just go back upstairs. Unfortunately it was a _passing_ thought. Being the good girl, I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"What's up dad?" I asked strolling into the kitchen.

He whirled on me, his face a mottled red as he glared at me. Our Dad was a short man, with a balding head and a face creased from life. He was hunched over a bit and had begun develop a beer gut.

"Pandora Mariana Megumi, what the hell do you think you was doing giving your name off to shady strangers?" He demanded, anger boiling his voice. My mind was blank and confusion was about to set in until I saw Athena sitting behind him looking meek and worried. She told him about Jin.

Quickly I rose to defend myself. "I didn... wait I did...but Athena did it too!" I shouted pointing at her.

"I know that!" My father spat. "Athena confessed to me as soon as she entered the house but she also added that you gave this unknown man your number."

_"LYING BITCH!"_ was what I imagined myself saying to her along with knocking her lights out. "Dad she's ly-" I tried but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it!" He was huffing mad and for a second I worried that he would have a heart attack. "You can't just give your name and numbers out to strangers!"

"I did not give my number out to him!" I shouted. "She's lying; anyway she was the first one to talk to him." I glared at the person in question.

"Now you're going to lie to me!"

"I'm not—"

"I don't want to hear it!" He slammed his fist down on the kitchen table and I jumped at the loud bang. "Your sister said she tried to warn you about this guy and you just ignore her! You even run away to talk to him. Athena said this man was older than you. I never thought my daughter would go after a older men!" he was going into lecture mode now.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame trying to tune out what he was saying. I wasn't very successful as I heard him say, "Disappointed," "dangerous," and "why can't you be like Athena." The last part made me glare at the bitch in question. Just by looking at her she seems like a saint, the goodie two shoes, the kind one but I know the real her. She's the saint-acting-back-stabber. One day she was going to get what was coming to her and I just hoped I was there to see it.

"…you are not to go out unless Athena is with you." I definitely heard that part.

I finally focused my attention back onto him. "No." I told him firmly. "I am not going to be tied to her."

"Yes you are. Get used to spending time with her." He said with a smirk on his face. "And if she tells you to do something for your own good you will listen to her."

"Yeah, like her judgment is so great!" I wanted so badly to tell him all those times when Athena snuck out, when she was drunk, the box of condoms she has hidden somewhere in her room. I didn't because he would never believe me unless he had video proof. "You can't make me spend all my time with _her_!"

"I say you are and now that's final!" My dad shouted using authority. "Now go to your room!"

There was a lot of things I wanted to say at that moment—mostly expletives directed to Athena—but I just held it all in and left the kitchen. "One day I'm going to just burst and kill every one of you!" I screamed stomping up the stairs. Maybe not all of it was held in.

"You always say that!" My dad shouted back just before I slammed my door shut. I leaned against the door; taking big breaths to calm myself before I did something stupid like smash my TV with a bat or brake my window.

One day, I was going to murder Athena, maybe just take a pillow to her face when she's sleeping and snuff out her life. It'd be over just like that and my life would so much simpler.

I had planned to go over to my bed and just maybe…cry a little when I noticed a white slip a paper peeking out from under my bed. I looked to my entertainment stand to see that the paper wasn't there. I looked back to my bed. Under it was complete shadows and the paper was almost concealed by it. I felt another shiver but dismissed it. I snatched the paper up and what was written inside it made all of my anger and frustration disappear. It brought a smile to my face.

It was a phone number with Jin's name written underneath it.

I plopped down on my bed with a sigh—I guess you could call it close to swooning—and held up the paper above my face. He must have slipped it into my hoodie pocket when I wasn't looking. I held the paper to my chest and allowed myself one squeal with kicking feet ad everything and then I brought everything back under control. I looked at the number and his name written in a pretty handwriting. It was complete unlike mine. Mine was all blocky and constantly came off sloppy.

Then I lifted my left hand, the hand that he had kissed. If Athena or my Dad walked in, they would catch me with the hugest cheesiest grin on my face as I looked at my hand. I thought about never washing my hand but threw the idea out; first of all that would be dirty and germy. Second of all, Jin gave me his number so maybe he was hoping to see me again and who would go see a gorgeous boy with a dirty hand? To put the finish on everything, he had chosen _me_ over _Athena._

First. Time. Ever.

I rolled over clutching my hand to my heart in delight. I was so happy at the moment that I forgot everything else.

****

**Revised May 31, 2012**

**A/N****: There you have it guys: the first chapter rewritten and improved. The bus incident just crept into my mind while I was writing and it has opened a whole well of ideas and new scenes I have for this story. To be honest before, I had a vague—and when I mean vague, I mean VAGUE (all caps yo)—idea of where the story was going and explanations for something's but now I feel re-inspired about Pandora's Vampire.**

**Please feel free to give me some feedback—actually I **_**encourage**_** you to. I'm not going to withhold chapters for the sake of reviews, because that is just horrid (I thought about doing it) and I never will but reviews stuff my head and make me more confident as well as help me improve my writing.**

**Anyway, see you in Ch. 2.**


End file.
